


Научи меня дышать

by Morfy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfy/pseuds/Morfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...но все закончилось хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Научи меня дышать

**Author's Note:**

> Я писала фик для того, чтобы выдать Шаорану-клону какую-нибудь Сакуру. Вот и все.

В пустыне, куда Мокона выкинула их, оказалось до странности знакомо, хотя на первый взгляд мир был совсем новым. Сероватые краски дня оседали на барханах – песок выглядел обычным, но если присмотреться, можно было заметить, что он слишком твердый, больше похожий на бетонную крошку.  
– Мы были тут раньше? – спросил Шаоран, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу и осматриваясь.  
– Не похоже, – покачал головой Фай. – Хотя... что-то знакомое есть, правда? Как будто какое-то место, которое видел во сне, а теперь оно внезапно оказывается вполне реальным.  
– Хочешь сказать, мы видели один сон на четверых? – хмыкнул Курогане, нахмурившись, глянул на небо, которое быстро заволакивалось темными облаками. – Дождь собирается, нам нужно найти крышу.  
– Мокона уже нашла крышу! – зверек запрыгнул на его голову и соскользнул в капюшон. Курогане только вздохнул и выставил руки вперед, чтобы поймать попытавшегося спрятаться под его плащом Фая.  
– Я тоже хочу под крышу, – со смешком заявил маг.  
Курогане вытащил его, слабо встряхнул и поставил рядом. Что-то в этих облаках и в этой пустыне не давало ему спокойно сосредоточиться, но Курогане не мог понять, что именно было не так.  
Понимание пришло к ним с первой каплей дождя, ожегшей кожу.   
– Это ведь... Токио? – почему-то шепотом спросил Шаоран, пряча лицо под капюшоном. Ладони немедленно ожгло кислотным дождем, а сердце зашлось неровным ритмом, не позволяя вдохнуть.  
– Не сказать, что это все еще Токио, – поправил его Фай, придерживая за плечо, чтобы не дать упасть. – Я думаю, нам стоит поискать спуск под землю.  
Шаоран кивнул, чувствуя, как кружится голова, и позволил вести себя. Он уже не вполне понимал, что происходит. Голову словно укутало ватой, а под опущенными веками мелькала одна и та же сцена, но с двух разных точек. В боку кололо, и сердце заходилось неровной быстрой дробью, будто Шаорану пришлось пробежать несколько километров.  
Спуск они нашли неожиданно – Курогане с ругательством провалился под землю, фиолетовая лента заклинания успела подхватить его в последний момент.  
– Смотреть надо, куда ступаешь, Куро-сама, – наставительно произнес Фай, вытянувший руку вперед.  
В следующую секунду песок просел под ним и Шаораном, Фай свистнул, успев сотворить что-то вроде матраса из магии, на который они все приземлились. Выскочившая из капюшона Курогане Мокона с радостным криком принялась прыгать на импровизированном батуте. При взгляде на нее Шаорану стало немного лучше. Он поднял голову и смог оглядеться: помещение было небольшим и квадратным. Какая-то комната... Дверной проем обвалился и сквозь него было не пройти, когда-то заколоченные окна тоже не выглядели подходящим выходом.  
– Останемся тут? – спросил Курогане, поднимаясь на цыпочки и вытягивая руку. Его пальцы достали до потолка. – Может обвалиться.  
– Попробую его придержать, – Фай подпрыгнул, чтобы самому дотянуться – в ответ на его прыжок с потолка посыпался песок. Маг виновато улыбнулся, но щит все-таки поставил.  
После этого Шаорану удалось ненадолго справиться со своей слабостью. Он добрался до ближайшей стены, уселся на пол, и, поймав встревоженные взгляды спутников, виновато пожал плечами:  
– Не самый простой мир для возвращения.  
Курогане и Фай синхронно кивнули, и притихшая Мокона забралась к Шаорану на колени, поцеловала в щеку. Он благодарно обнял зверька, гадая, что сейчас чувствует Фай – в движениях мага ощущалась нервозность, но он явно держал себя в руках получше, чем Шаоран.  
Казалось, что произошедшее в этом мире уже давно стерлось и забылось, но сейчас воспоминания вставали перед глазами. Шаоран почувствовал привкус крови во рту и испуганно замер, стирая ее с губ, не сразу сообразив, что прикусил кончик языка слишком сильно.  
– Совсем плохо? – спросил Фай, наклонившись к нему, и Шаоран с досадой понял, что совсем утратил бдительность. Он поспешно вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и постарался улыбнуться магу. Тот кивнул, прочитав что-то ему одному понятное в глазах Шаорана, и погладил его по волосам. – Отдохните вместе с Моконой, мы с Куро-рином сходим на разведку, договорились? Кажется, дождь закончился, а нам нужно найти воду.  
Шаоран слабо кивнул и вытянул ноги, расслабляясь, прикрыл ресницы, выравнивая дыхание. Мокона повозилась у него на коленях и наконец засопела. Шаоран погладил ее по мягкой шерстке между ушками и ненадолго задремал под тихий разговор Курогане и Фая – видимо, те решали, куда отправиться на поиски воды. Шаоран провалился в глубокий сон, уже сквозь него почувствовав, как его устраивают поудобнее.

***

Они выбрались под беззвездное небо и огляделись по сторонам.  
– Хочешь найти мэрию, что ли? – хмуро поинтересовался Курогане, надвигая капюшон на лицо.  
– Да, там ведь точно есть вода, – слабо улыбнулся маг, закончив с установкой защитного купола, и, наоборот, подставляясь под неверный лунный свет.   
Весь его вид говорил – я в порядке, в полном порядке, и никакие воспоминания не преследуют меня.  
Курогане поймал его за плечо, дернул к себе и хорошенько поцеловал, чувствуя свежие ранки на губах Фая. Ему дай только волю – съел бы себя полностью. И так губы грызет, пальцы грызет, паразит несчастный.  
Фай хихикнул ему в рот, отстраняясь, улыбнулся почти нормально и покачал головой.  
– Все в порядке, честно, – он разгладил плащ Курогане на левом плече. – Мне просто не по себе, и воспоминания лезут, но в этом нет ничего страшного. Я не собираюсь бежать топиться в местном водоеме, Куро-сама, честное слово!  
– Ни капли не верю твоему слову, – вздохнул Курогане, всмотревшись в его глаза, и со вздохом признал, что маг почти не врет. Зато понял что-то другое: магу было больно. Не в том смысле, в каком обычно, когда он ненавидел себя, а во вполне физическом. Курогане нахмурился и уже открыл было рот, но Фай не дал ему заговорить.  
– Злой Куро-папочка! – рассмеялся он, повиснув на руке, потом полез щекотать – совершено без толку, но Курогане послушно улыбнулся, чтобы сделать магу приятно.  
Они отошли шагов на двести, когда Фай резко остановился, побледнев. Курогане шагнул было к нему и замер, остановленный чужой рукой.  
– Сейчас, я немного... отдышусь, – хрипло прошептал маг.  
– Что у тебя с глазом? – Курогане проигнорировал выставленную вперед руку, взял щурящегося мага за подбородок и заставил поднять голову, рассматривая еще более бледное, чем обычно, лицо. Его правый глаз менял цвет с желтого на голубой – кажется, именно это и причиняло магу боль.  
– Что с твоим глазом? – повторил Курогане, дал Фаю пять секунд на обдумывание ответа, крепко сжал чужие плечи и привлек мага к себе, опуская подбородок на макушку. Фай хрипло дышал ему в шею, замерев, потом медленно повел плечами.  
– Всего лишь призраки прошлого, – пробормотал он. – Смотри, мы почти пришли! – слишком жизнерадостно воскликнул он, и Курогане поморщился, несильно хлопнув мага по макушке. – Нет, я правда рад видеть, что хоть что-то тут почти неизменно.  
Мэрия, изрядно потрепанная дождями и ветром, уже немного напоминала те крылья, которые они видели в Клоу.  
\- Как будем спускаться вниз? – спросил Курогане, когда они подошли к зданию поближе. – Кстати, тебе ведь не только вода нужна, я прав?  
Его буквально воротило от этого места – а вот Фая, судя по всему, туда просто тянуло.  
– Может быть, – задумчиво ответил маг. – И, потом... мы ведь хотели найти место для уединения? Кстати, попробуй вот тут сломать.   
Он каблуком начертил на песке крест и отступил в сторону.  
– Три мира назад? – вопросительно глянул на него Курогане и усмехнулся, наклоняясь, сжал кулак металлической руки и ударил по кресту.  
Фай довольно кивнул и спрыгнул в образовавшийся проем.  
"Нашли крота", – пробормотал Курогане, направляясь за ним, приземлился в освещенном мягким магическим светом помещении и огляделся.  
Кажется, они попали в ту комнату, где отлеживался Фай после потери глаза – так просто ее было не узнать, но Курогане чувствовал, что прав. Стены были покрыты множеством трещин и вмятин, так что найти оставленную им самим Курогане уже не смог.  
– Ты не ошибся с выбором помещения? – поинтересовался он, подходя к замершему столбом магу, обнял его, прижимая к себе. Фай что-то пробормотал, откидываясь спиной на его грудь, запрокинул голову.  
Он щурил все еще меняющий цвет глаз, и ресницы выглядели как-то странно. Курогане дотронулся до них и ощутил влагу.  
– Не особо приятные ощущения, – под его тяжелым взглядом признался Фай и пожал плечами. – Но я могу терпеть, ничего страшного или смертельного в этом нет.   
Курогане всмотрелся в его лицо, родное и знакомое, коснулся губами кончика носа и крепче обнял Фая.  
– Меня не особо заводит, когда партнер рыдает во время секса, – проворчал Курогане. Фай беззаботно улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Я и не плачу, – улыбнулся он, сморгнув сочившуюся из глаза влагу. Курогане только глаза закатил.  
– Кровать ты сделать можешь? – поинтересовался он, выбирая на полу как можно менее грязное место и уже зная ответ на свой вопрос, потому стащил с себя плащ, чтобы расстелить его.  
– Зачем нам кровать, что за глупое стремление к роскоши, Куро-сама? – пропел Фай, раскладывая свой плащ поверх плаща Курогане.  
Тот думал, что маг все же использует свой дар, но очень хорошо чувствовалось, что от холодного неровного пола их отделяют только два тонких слоя ткани.  
Курогане улегся на спину, чувствуя мелкие камешки и песок, впившиеся в кожу, но не обратил внимания. Он целовал лицо Фая, медленно раздевая мага, наслаждаясь тем, с какой покорностью тот к этому относился.   
От их дыхания комната достаточно быстро нагрелась.  
– У меня есть просьба, – сначала Фай сказал это так тихо, что Курогане его не услышал, недоуменно вскинул бровь, заставляя мага повторить. – Пообещай, что выполнишь.  
– Сначала озвучь, – потребовал Курогане, зная, что от мага можно всего ожидать.  
Фай тихо хихикнул и наклонился к его уху:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты не давал мне дышать, – прошептал он, и от горячего дыхания по спине Курогане побежали мурашки, и смысл слов дошел совсем не сразу.  
– Какого черта? – хмуро спросил Курогане, обдумав дурацкое предложение. – Как, интересно?  
– Руками, – фыркнул маг, выпрямившись и глядя на него. – Чтобы ты пережал мою шею и я не мог вдохнуть. Пожалуйста.  
Он поднял брови домиком и изогнулся в чем-то, что должно было бы означать поклон, но выглядело самым нелепым зрелищем в жизни Курогане. Воин хотел сразу же отказаться, но отчаянный взгляд Фая не позволил. Курогане не понимал, зачем ему это надо. Надоело самому причинять себе боль и захотелось попробовать что-то новенькое?  
Курогане зарылся пальцами в его волосы, убирая их со лба, всмотрелся в глаза Фая и все же вздохнул, чувствуя, что уже готов согласиться. Вот только мысль о том, чтобы сделать больно близкому человеку, да еще и во время секса, никак не укладывалась у него в голове.   
– Пожалуйста, – повторил маг, начиная разбираться с одеждой Курогане. – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, обещаю, мы оба не пожалеем. И я хочу быть на спине.  
Он заставил Курогане подняться и немедленно занял его место, раскинул в стороны руки и ноги и выжидающе глянул на воина.  
– Идиотская идея, – нахмурившись, заметил Курогане, отводя с шеи мага рассыпавшиеся волосы, жадно припал губами к светлой коже, оставляя свою метку.  
Фай выгнулся и застонал, прижимаясь всем телом, так тесно, что Курогане слышал биение его сердца.  
– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он, на удивление твердым взглядом глядя на Курогане, взял его за руку, чтобы перецеловать пальцы и ладонь, прежде чем опустить ее на свою шею. – Просто сделай это.  
Ладно хоть не протез, мельком подумал Курогане, пересиливая себя, и на пробу аккуратно сжал пальцы. Разгладил подушечкой указательного свежий засос, наблюдая за тем, как взгляд Фая затягивает дымкой возбуждения.  
– Нормально? – и все же Курогане не удержался от вопроса, когда сжал чужое горло, оставляя Фаю призрачную возможность дышать. Маг раскраснелся, воздух с хрипами выходил из его приоткрытого рта, но в ответ на вопрос он постарался улыбнуться, поднял руки и погладил Курогане по груди, очерчивая мышцы и чуть царапая кожу.  
Курогане досчитал про себя до десяти, торопливо – слишком поздно вспомнил – подготавливая Фай, и позволил магу вдохнуть, при этом толкнувшись в него тремя пальцами и надавив на простату. Фай хрипло застонал, жадно втягивая воздух, мотнул головой, отбрасывая с лица влажные от пота прядки.  
– Все в порядке, – прошептал он, отдышавшись, тихо хихикнул. – Я чуть не кончил, так что все точно в порядке. Войди уже.  
Курогане припал к его губам своими, жестким и подчиняющим поцелуем, и снова сдавил чужое горло, медленно входя в тугой проход. Страх навредить понемногу отступал: ведь Фай своим поведением показывал, что ему только нравится происходящее. И все же, глядя в лицо мага, покрасневшее от недостатка воздуха, на то, как наливаются кровью сосудики в глазах, Курогане долго не выдерживал. Он давал Фаю вдохнуть, тот приходил в себя и требовал продолжения.  
Но Курогане не мог не признать, что это очень даже возбуждает. Чувствовать себя полностью ответственным за ситуацию, за удовольствие, которое получает партнер… контроль был слишком приятен.  
Постепенно Курогане перестал думать о том, что его пальцы могут причинить Фаю боль, и как будто настроился на нужную волну, то сжимая, то разжимая руку, любуясь лицом мага – тот сейчас испытывал что угодно, кроме этой самой боли. Курогане поцеловал его, срывая слабый вдох, уже чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, сжал второй рукой член Фая, быстро и сильно лаская его и в том же темпе двигая бедрами, наслаждаясь тем, как непроизвольно сокращаются гладкие мышцы вокруг его члена. Хотелось хорошенько прочувствовать то, как Фай толкается в его ладонь, и Курогане сменил руки, с величайшей осторожностью сжав железные пальцы на горле мага и обхватив настоящими его член, наслаждаясь ощущением влажной кожи.  
Фай хрипло вскрикнул, задрожав всем телом, его сперма выплеснулась на живот Курогане, едва успевшего отпустить чужую шею, прежде чем его самого скрутило слишком сильным удовольствием, до пятен перед глазами. Он сам забыл, как дышать, и не сразу вспомнил.  
Немного придя в себя, Курогане оперся ладонью об пол рядом с головой Фая. Маг лежал с закрытыми глазами, будто отключившись, только грудь неровно вздымалась и опадала.  
Курогане коснулся губами его щеки, заставил запрокинуть голову и осмотрел шею.  
– Много синяков получилось? – светским тоном спросил Фай, и Курогане захотелось треснуть его по макушке, но вместо этого он осторожно поцеловал ближайший синяк и вылизывал нежную кожу до тех пор, пока маг не расслабился, бормоча что-то о собачьих корнях, и не потянул Курогане за волосы, чтобы поцеловать.  
Во второй раз они занимались сексом медленно и нежно.

***

Они вернулись в свое убежище ближе к рассвету, тихо скользнув в служащую входом дыру, но Шаоран уже не спал. Он о чем-то тихо разговаривал с сидевшей на его плече Моконой, но при виде Курогане и Фая оба замолчали и принялись рассматривать их, а потом Мокона перебралась за пазуху Шаорану.  
– Прости, что мы так долго…  
– Никто не появлялся?  
Они заговорили одновременно, стремясь преодолеть странную неловкость. Шаоран слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
-Нет, никаких посторонних. Возможно, мы одни в этом мире, – сказал Шаоран, поднимаясь им навстречу. – Но, боюсь, у нас все же есть кое-какая проблема.   
– Шаоран... Шаоран-кун? – недоуменно уточнил Фай, замирая и всматриваясь в его лицо.  
Курогане вздрогнул, пораженный внезапной догадкой, и за капюшон поймал мага, потом положил руку ему на плечо и придвинул ближе к себе. Он доверял пацану, но этот мир все ставил с ног на голову, потому меры предосторожности не были лишними.  
Шаоран поднял руки и опустил голову, сконфуженно улыбнувшись и немного покраснев.  
– Прошу прощения, я не знаю, как так получилось, что мы... поменялись местами, – признался он. – Я даже не понял, как это произошло, что я… так просто открыл глаза и вот.  
Он виновато развел руками, потом зарылся пальцами в свои волосы и с сосредоточенным видом почесал затылок. Курогане хмыкнул и в ответ несильно шлепнул его по макушке ладонью.  
– Ты не собираешься повторять свои давнишние подвиги, – закончил он вместо пацана и обернулся к магу. Тот трепал в пальцах рукава плаща, но от взгляда Курогане отмер и коротко улыбнулся.  
– Все в порядке, – уверил Фай, явно через силу делая шаг вперед, потом тряхнул головой и улыбнулся уже более естественно, схватил ойкнувшего пацана в объятия.  
– Уснул один Шаоран, а проснулся другой, – пропищала манчжу, выбираясь из-за пазухи Шаорана, подпрыгнула на его плече и улеглась на макушке.  
– Да, именно так, – кивнул Шаоран и погладил ее, потом вздохнул. – Мы с Моконой ждали вас, чтобы связаться с Ватануки.  
– Если мы будем загадывать желание, это может плохо кончиться не только для нас, – проворчал Курогане, вспомнив о проблемах нынешнего хозяина Магазинчика Желаний.  
– Да, именно поэтому Тсубаса боится загадывать такое желание, которое могло бы нас с ним разделить, – слабо улыбнулся Шаоран. – Но, боюсь, теперь у нас нет выбора. Я не имею никакого права занимать это тело.  
– Было бы здорово все-таки найти способ вытащить тебя, – вздохнул Фай.  
Шаоран повел плечами, поежившись, и подставил ладонь, на которую перебралась Мокона, стегнув ушками воздух – она тоже волновалась.  
Им пришлось подождать несколько минут, прежде чем на стене возникло изображение Ватануки. Вернее, босых ног Ватануки, свисавших с краешка софы – с того места, где сидела Черная Мокона, они были видны только до колена.  
Курогане фыркнул, подумав о том, как все-таки наследие Ведьмы умудрилось испортить вроде как неплохого пацана.  
– Давно вас не видно было, – в уже привычной манере поздоровался Ватануки, явно улыбаясь. – Чем занимались?  
– Мы много где были! – Мокона подпрыгнула на ладони Шаорана. – Видели столько колдунов, и один из них хотел приготовить жаркое из ушей Моконы!  
– Но твои уши же спасли? – босые ступни заинтересованно качнулись. Курогане стиснул зубы, глотая требование прекращать балаган. В конце концов, у них было серьезное дело.  
– Спасли, – бросил он сквозь зубы. – Сейчас нам нужна помощь.  
– Нам нужна помощь, – с нажимом на первое слово произнес Шаоран, и Ватануки резко выпрямился, оказавшись в кадре всем телом.  
– Ох, – сказал он и смешно нахмурился, потерев переносицу под очками. – Токио, да? Вы не должны были туда попадать!  
Ватануки подскочил и ушел куда-то в угол комнаты. Черная манчжу запрыгала за ним, но изображение хозяина Магазинчика Желаний далеко не сразу вернулось на стену.  
– Возможно, есть один способ вернуть все на свои места, – хмурясь, начал Ватануки, усаживаясь на софу и придерживая кимоно. – Но, если честно, мне кажется, что даже Юко-сан не смогла бы предугадать результат.  
– Имеешь в виду… перо Сакуры? – тихо спросил Шаоран, сжимая кулаки. Он снова опустил голову, а в слове «перо» Курогане почти услышал страх. – Но ведь… мы не можем его вытащить! Это может разрушить весь хрупкий порядок замкнутого времени! И разрушить страну Клоу! Такой риск…  
– Тише, – спокойно сказал Ватануки. – Я понимаю твои опасения. Изъять перо окончательно нельзя, но мы можем вернуть его после того, как используем.  
– Все равно, если от этого зависит судьба целого мира, можно ли так рисковать? – тихо спросил Шаоран. – Я не знаю, готов ли я сделать такое. И простит ли меня…  
Он прижал ладонь к груди и замолчал, потом опустил руки.  
– Я же сказал: мы вернем перо, Клоу получит свои руины, не беспокойся, – Ватануки потянулся и поправил очки, будто пытаясь скрыть синяки под глазами, и коротко зевнул. – Я еще не уверен, но, кажется, с помощью пера я смогу вас разделить. Если ты, именно ты, загадаешь это желание.  
– Кажется, я понимаю, – задумчиво кивнул Шаоран, выглядевший уже не таким подавленным после того, как узнал, что снова может получить тело. – Но я не представляю цену, которую должен буду заплатить. Насколько она будет высокой?  
– Не смей! – строго велел Курогане, вызвав у Фая и Моконы одинаковый подобострастный вскрик "Куро-папочка!". Курогане предпочел не обратить на это внимания, и перевел взгляд на Ватануки. – Мы заплатим все вместе.  
– И не только мы, да? – тихо спросил Фай, став серьезным, подался вперед и прижал ладонь к груди Шаорана. Тот сначала смутился, залившись краской, но потом кивнул.  
– Мокона тоже будет платить! – встряла манчжу, складывая лапки на груди.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Ватануки и вздохнул. – Возвращайтесь к подземному хранилищу, где оставили перо. Там снова свяжитесь со мной, я подскажу, что сделать.  
Моконы помахали друг другу на прощанье, и связь прервалась.

***

Вода оказалась словно покрыта крепким стеклом с мутными разводами.  
– Это перышко? – удивленно спросила Мокона, первой прыгая на странную, но, как выяснилось, твердую поверхность.  
– Похоже на него, – кивнул Шаоран, присев на корточки и дотрагиваясь до снежно-белой поверхности подушечками пальцев. – Но это не само перо, а его отражение, которое защищает водоем.  
– Правильно, – подтвердил Ватануки. На этот раз он был в простом черном кимоно. – Для всех троих я не смогу заморозить время. Кто-то один должен нырнуть и достать перо, остальных я заморожу.  
– Когда мы придем в себя, тут будут два Шаорана? – уточнил Фай, явно не сомневаясь в том, кому придется нырять. Курогане это совсем не нравилось, но поделать он ничего не мог. Это действительно был тот бой, который мог выиграть только Шаоран.  
Ватануки кивнул.  
– После этого я скажу вам вашу цену, – сообщил он. Магический круг возник без дополнительных эффектов, как простой узор, покрывший кимоно Ватануки. – Иди.  
Шаоран оглянулся на своих спутников, замерших на месте, и спрыгнул в воду, которая снова стала водой, прямо так, как был. Тяжелый плащ из страны Клоу немедленно облепил ноги и руки, опуская его на дно, но сейчас это было только на руку. Теплая вода оказалась прозрачной, и Шаоран с легкостью увидел сквозь нее лежавшую на самом дне сферу с заключенным в ней пером. Тем самым, что имело легендарную силу… ему показалось кощунственным использовать перо для такого пустяка, но, с другой стороны, занять чужое тело было еще более недопустимым поступком. Шаоран заставил себя подплыть к сфере, бережно сжал ее в ладонях и оттолкнулся от дна, оставив на нем плащ.   
Воздуха уже не хватало, перед глазами темнело, но Шаоран упрямо плыл вверх и вверх, пока не вынырнул. В первые секунды, жадно втягивая воздух, он чуть не выронил перо и наконец крепко прижал его к груди, находя взглядом Ватануки.  
– С-скорее, – хрипло выдохнул Шаоран, когда перо налилось тяжестью воспоминаний и магии в его руках, да так, что чуть не утащило его обратно на дно.  
– Я уже, – отозвался Ватануки и устало, но довольно улыбнулся. Только сейчас Шаоран заметил его вымокшие от пота волосы и еще более сильную, чем обычно, бледность.  
А потом он решился и перевел взгляд вперед, туда, где находилась настоящая причина потяжелевшего пера.  
Шаоран сглотнул, невольно чуть сдвинул ладонь, коснулся другой, такой же, как и его собственная, и осторожно жал, не веря своим глазам.  
– Но это все же не мое тело! – виновато пробормотал он, понимая, что не время доставать Ватануки с претензиями.  
Но тот только вздохнул.  
– Посмотри ему в глаза, – велел Ватануки.  
Шаоран сначала оглянулся на застывшие фигуры Курогане, Фая и Моконы, надеясь, что все получится. Стеклянная сфера под его ладонями теплела с каждым мгновением. А вдруг она лопнет? Перо Сакуры останется без защиты, и тогда…  
Он вздрогнул и поспешно заглянул в лицо своей копии. Та медленно-медленно открыла глаза, и у Шаорана закружилась голова. Он не сразу понял, что именно произошло, только потом осознал, что плывет в бассейне, голый, а напротив удивленно-радостно смотрит его отражение.  
Сфера с пером выскользнула из их рук и скользнула вниз, возвращаясь на свое место. Время медленно приходило в движение.  
– Получилось! – закричала Мокона, и Шаоран ощутил ее прикосновение к своей макушке, а потом Курогане вытащил и его, и другого из воды, и на плечах Шаорана оказался плащ Фая.  
– С возвращением, – доверительным шепотом сказал ему маг.  
Шаоран улыбнулся и кивнул ему.  
– Что там с ценой? – спросил Курогане, глядя на Ватануки с таким видом, будто бы тот собирался съесть обоих Шаоранов на обед.  
Хозяин магазинчика желаний задумчиво покачал головой.  
– Шаоран должен продолжить путешествие, – начал он.  
– Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду меня, – откликнулся тот, который кутался в плащ Фая. – Мой сын… ммм, в общем, он уже достаточно набегался.  
Ватануки кивнул.  
– Да, тебя. Для остальных путешествие окончено – по крайней мере, это. Они не смогут сопровождать тебя. Ты будешь один, – продолжил он.  
– Даже Мокона не может пойти? – Мокона запрыгнула на плечо Шаорана, глядя на Ватануки.  
Тот медленно покачал головой.  
– Вы завершили свой путь. Но Шаоран заплатил цену… продолжать движение вперед.  
– Я тоже Шаоран, поэтому я двинусь дальше, и договоренность не будет нарушена. Каким способом я буду путешествовать? – Шаоран стряхнул с мокрых волос воду и погладил Мокону.  
Он все еще не мог поверить, что у него есть тело, принадлежащее только ему одному, и это занимало его больше, чем путешествие.  
Все равно, у него не было больше той, с кем можно было бы разделить вечность.  
– За это заплачу я, – Ватануки плавно поднялся на ноги, придержав разлетающиеся полы кимоно, и протянул ладонь Черной Моконе. С его тонких пальцев сорвалась печать, которую Белая Мокона выплюнула через несколько секунд. Светящийся золотом магический круг порхнул к Шаорану. Тот сначала отшатнулся, но потом замер с широко открытыми глазами и только покачнулся, когда печать скользнула в его искусственный глаз. Из настоящего побежали слезы, и через несколько секунд Шаоран осел на колени, низко опустив голову.  
– Все, что я могу, прости, – быстро проговорил Ватануки, который сам выглядел так, как будто это в его глазу запечатывалась способность ходить через миры.  
– Ничего, – хрипловато ответил Шаоран и постарался подняться сам. Второй Шаоран протянул ему руку и помог встать на ноги, и они замерли друг против друга.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, выглядящие чуть по-разному: на этот раз клон был младше своего оригинала. Потом обнялись.  
– Ну что ж, – сказал Шаоран, растрепав волосы своего сына? оригинала? – Теперь это мое путешествие, а вам пора возвращаться.  
– Не думай, что избавишься от нас так просто, Шаоран-кун, – вкрадчиво улыбнулся Фай и обнял его за плечи. – Сначала мы будем всех провожать!   
– Провожать! – подхватила Мокона, отплясывая танец победы по головам всех присутствующих.   
В ее лапках невесть откуда взялась огромная бутылка сакэ.

**Эпилог**

**Япония**  
Каждый год цветение сакуры превращалось для них в проверенный временем ритуал, как будто в деревьях могли открыться вдруг порталы в другие миры, и получилось бы увидеть старых друзей иначе, кроме как во снах, и так редких.  
\- Сегодня даже воздух особенный! – торжественно объявил Фай, с утра пораньше притаскивая в спальню уменьшенную сакуру – пахло дерево, как десяток полноценных.  
Курогане переставил это пахучее чудовище подальше и поймал мага за пояс, чтобы вытащить из рано – и быстро, всего за год – поседевших волос запутавшиеся там цветки сакуры.  
\- Шаоран хотел заглянуть в Клоу, да? – он растер цветок между пальцами, вспоминая, как всего неделю назад проводили почти не повзрослевшего пацана, все еще мотавшегося между мирами.  
\- Уже, наверное, там, - откликнулся Фай, прижавшись к нему спиной. – Может быть, я все утро эти цветы на себя цеплял.  
Курогане хмыкнул и поцеловал его, в который раз не удержавшись.

**Клоу**

Сакура, третья принцесса страны Клоу, первого апреля, в десятый день своего рождения, предприняла очередную попытку удрать из дома, чтобы добраться до загадочных руин – крылья, которые она всю жизнь видела из окна, а бывала рядом с ними редко, манили со страшной силой.  
Сакура хорошо подготовилась, захватив с собой мешочек с двумя яблоками и походную отцовскую фляжку с водой.  
Ей почти удалось пойти до руин, когда песок под ногами вдруг стал мокрым и цепким, и Сакура провалилась в него по колени. Вскрикнув, она все силы приложила для того, чтобы выбраться, но только погружалась в ловушку сильнее. Она кричала, но никто, кроме двух маленьких ящериц, не явился на ее зов.  
Стоя по пояс в холодном песке и утопая в нем все сильнее, Сакура расплакалась. Конечно, настоящие принцессы не плачут, но ей было так страшно, холодно и одиноко, что Сакура не смогла удержаться. Она плакала, снова начав брыкаться, и песок постепенно поглощал ее сильнее и сильнее. Когда он дотронулся до подбородка, Сакура закричала и зажмурилась, набрав в легкие как можно больше воздуха, мысленно зовя родителей – ей не верилось, что смерть на самом деле существует, и что ее, Сакуру, может вот так вот…  
Слезы продолжали течь по ее лицу, впитываясь в песок, и Сакура сама не заметила, когда ее под мышки подхватили чьи-то сильные руки, потянули и вытащили из песка.  
– Разве принцессы плачут? – спросил родной и знакомый голос, и Сакура поперхнулась рыданиями, извернулась в чужих руках, всматриваясь в лицо спасшего ее. Ей все еще до конца не верилось в то, что ловушка позади.  
– Папа? – недоуменно спросила она, когда смогла понимать, что видит перед собой – уж слишком он был похож, хотя и выглядел намного моложе, чем отец Сакуры. Но все равно был уже старым, решила принцесса.  
– Нет, прости, я не он, – улыбнулся ей мужчина. – Меня зовут Шаоран.  
Он поставил Сакуру на песок, на этот раз на такой, который не пытался ее проглотить, и опустился на одно колено, чтобы поцеловать руку ее, совсем, как взрослой даме!  
– А я Сакура, принцесса, – она попыталась присесть в реверансе, как учила мама, но ничего не получилось.  
– Очень приятно, – улыбнулся Шаоран и потрепал ее по волосам. – Ты хотела сходить в руины?  
Сакура доверчиво кивнула и крепко взяла его за руку. Конечно, родители много раз говорили ей, что нельзя никуда ходить с незнакомыми, но ведь они уже познакомились!  
Она вернулась во дворец вечером, полная новых впечатлений и открытий, и вместо рассказа о том, где была, заявила встревоженным родителям:  
– Я нашла себе мужа! Он совсем похож на тебя, папочка! И он обещал забрать меня с собой, когда я вырасту!


End file.
